


Эмоции

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Humor, Music, Violins, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Холмс использует скрипку, чтобы выразить свои чувства. Уотсон прячется в укрытии.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 5





	Эмоции

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Feelings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/313831) by [wordybirdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordybirdy/pseuds/wordybirdy). 



Причиной моего теперешнего дискомфорта не были ни жара, ни слишком тесный новый котелок. Но и неспешное строительство высокого углового здания на Бейкер-Стрит, где с рассвета до заката стучали молотками ради какого-то извергающего песок проекта, тоже ей не являлось. Звуки, продолжающие причинять мне боль, были пронзительными, настойчивыми и тревожными, и мне очень хотелось, чтобы они прекратились. Тем не менее последние семь дней мне в ухо будто вонзалась пчела. Поднимаясь по лестнице в нашу гостиную, я всё ещё слышал эти звуки; по-видимому, Холмс не переводил дыхания с момента моего отъезда час назад. Покачав головой, я закрыл глаза и толкнул дверь.

Холмс стоял у окна, а прямо перед ним находился пюпитр, на котором лежала безумная стопка нот. В левой руке он держал свою драгоценную скрипку, зажав её под подбородком, а в правой – смычок, которым так взмахивал, будто перед ним стояла цель кого-нибудь им убить. Струны визжали от страха. Лицо Холмса было хмурым и грозным. Когда я вошёл, он поднял голову и прервал концерт.

– Уотсон, – обратился он ко мне, чуть затаив дыхание, – Я рад, что вы вернулись. Вы не хотели бы послушать немного тактов? – Он кивком указал на ноты. – Я сочинил это непосредственно после того, как вы ушли, и мне не терпится, чтобы вы послушали это на свежую голову.

Мне очень хорошо удалось скрыть тревогу.

– Это – _«piano»(1)_? – надеясь, спросил я.

– Нет, конечно, нет, – нахмурился Холмс. – Это – скрипка.

– Нет, нет, – возразил я. – Я имел в виду, этот музыкальный пассаж тихий?

Холмс задумался. А потом бросил взгляд на свою музыкальную партитуру, усеянную чернильными пятнами и испещрённую карандашными исправлениями. – Возможно, нет, – ответил он, выглядя неуверенным. – Позвольте мне сыграть для вас, а затем вы сможете сказать мне, что об этом думаете.

Моя армейская жизнь подготовила меня к громким взрывам и сигналам тревоги, а также к необходимости проявлять храбрость в условиях обстоятельств. Однако, она не подготовила меня к Холмсу и его незаконченной композиции для скрипки соло. Было двенадцать новых тактов, каждый последующий из которых был значительно более пронзительным, чем предыдущий. Когда Холмс впечатляюще торжественно доиграл до конца и опустил свою скрипку, он нетерпеливо посмотрел через плечо туда, где я сидел.

– Ну? – спросил он.

– Ну, – протянул я. У меня в ушах звенело, и всё же я приложил все усилия, чтобы найти метафору, которая понравится моему другу. – Я подумал, что это напоминает по звучанию карканье стаи сердитых ворон, набросившихся на недавно посаженные зерновые культуры фермера, – выдал я безумное сравнение.

Холмс выглядел озадаченным.

– Уотсон, мы не вино дегустируем, – заворчал он, – поэтому я не требую цветочной гиперболы. Так или иначе, – добавил он, – это не совсем то, что должно быть. Эти такты – из романтичной интерлюдии пьесы.

– Вы, должно быть, шутите, – удивился я.

Мой друг задрал нос кверху, а его губы сжались в тонкую недовольную линию.

– Это выражает мои чувства, – объяснил он.

– Боже мой, – удивился я. – А там ещё много подобного?

– Я... это только часть композиции, – ответил Холмс. – Проблема с вами, Уотсон, состоит в том, что вы не цените хорошую музыку. У вас отсутствует музыкальный слух, мой дорогой друг.

– Я сожалею, – сказал я, сокрушаясь. – Я предполагаю, что это так. А что вы собираетесь делать с пьесой, когда её допишете?

– Я собираюсь подарить её Сарасате(2), – признался он, – чтобы она была исполнена в Сент-Джеймс-холл(3).

– О, Боже, – я ощутил головокружение. – Это очень амбициозно, Холмс.

– Он должен быть доволен, – ответил мой друг. – А теперь давайте позовём миссис Хадсон, чтобы она принесла свежий чай и бисквиты. Несколько тех чудесных лимонных бисквитов, которые она испекла вчера, что вы на это скажете?

Я чувствовал, что могу много чего сказать, но ничего из этого никак не было связано с лимонными бисквитами. Если у Холмса данный фрагмент был только частью композиции, тогда на то, чтобы достичь развязки, уйдёт много времени. Попытавшись представить Сарасате на сцене, играющего двенадцать тактов неблагозвучий, которые только что услышал, я нашёл, что неспособен это сделать. Но не потому, что музыкальность моего друга оказалось под вопросом – он был замечательным скрипачом и интуитивным исполнителем чужих работ. Однако, насколько я знал, это было его первое начинание в качестве композитора.

Холмс вышел из комнаты, чтобы поговорить с нашей домовладелицей на предмет закусок. Я воспользовался возможностью, чтобы исследовать ноты более подробно. Там было пять листков бумаги, и на каждом прекрасный водоворот четвертных, целых и половинных нот. Тут и там мой друг набросал различные короткие примечания для тона: _«довольно сердито»_... _«очень возбуждённо»_... _«чрезвычайно раздражённо»_.

– Я вижу, что вы подглядываете, Уотсон.

Я виновато отшатнулся. – У вас это не заняло много времени, – пробормотал я. – Я просто немного посмотрел.

– Работа над этим продолжается, – ответил он, убирая ноты с пюпитра и пряча их в футляр для скрипки. – Завтра я закончу писать этот отрывок, а затем начну работу над Ноктюрном. – Он, казалось, неохотно об этом заявил.

– Ноктюрн успокаивает, да? – спросил я.

– В данном случае это кажется маловероятным, – ответил он.

– Вы действительно намеревались сочинять этот бешеный бедлам? – поинтересовался я; мне было по-настоящему любопытно. – Или оно трансфомировалось в это... естественным образом?

Холмс выглядел огорчённым. – Я думаю, последнее, – ответил он. – Я не совсем уверен, почему. Это просто такое само по себе. Мой мозг полон... – Он сделал паузу, наклонил голову и прикрыл глаза, будто задумался.

– Идей? – предложил я услужливо. – Видений? Каденций?

– Нет. Бессмыслиц, Уотсон. Мой мозг полон бессмыслиц.

– Вы когда-то сказали, что ваш мозг – чердак, Холмс, – я сочувственно улыбнулся моему другу.

Он скривился. – Точно. Возможно, то, что я напишу здесь, уберёт немного лишнего содержания.

– Катарсис?

– М-м-м... да, – сказал он. Он внимательно посмотрел на меня. – Я – не душа в мучениях, если именно это вы имеете в виду. Я ношу цветные носки по выходным. Я пою в ванне. Поэтому я считаю себя довольно весёлым парнем.

– Я не знал о носках, – улыбнулся я. – Какой цвет?

– Это не важно, – ответил он, порозовев. – Держитесь подальше от моего ящика с носками, – добавил он.

– Я хотел бы, чтобы вы написали нежный Ноктюрн, – признался я.

Холмс посмотрел на меня.

– Для контраста, – объяснил я. – Учитывая, что другие части настолько насыщенны и драматичны. Мне по нраву более мягкие мелодии и ритмы.

– Я посмотрю, что смогу сделать, – сообщил он.

Следующая неделя стала желанной передышкой, к моему немалому удивлению. Не то, чтобы Холмс пренебрегал своей композицией; наоборот, он сочинял с большим рвением и сосредоточенностью. Скудные фрагменты, которые я услышал (поскольку теперь он заперся в своей спальне), казались очень отличающимися от того, что я слышал прежде. Им овладела небывалая таинственность, и я, благодарный за тишину и относительное спокойствие, не задавал вопросов.

Прошла ещё одна неделя, а когда наступила пятница, Холмс уселся рядом со мной на диван. Он положил перевязанную стопку нот на мои колени.

– Вот, – сообщил он, – дело сделано.

– Холмс, – изумлённо воскликнул я. – Я должен поздравить вас, мой дорогой друг.

– Хотели бы вы это услышать? – спросил он.

– Да, – ответил я, удивляясь, почему мой друг так необыкновенно нерешителен и застенчив сейчас.

Холмс разместил ноты на пюпитре, установил Страдивари под подбородком, мягко прикоснулся смычком к струнам и начал играть с самого начала.

Музыка оказалась не такой, какой была до этого. Она теперь была красивой, грустной, изящной. Музыка с сердцем и гармонией; с чувством и энергией. Холмс продолжал играть, переходя от одной страницы к другой, пока дыхание нескольких последних нот не растворилось в небольшом пространстве между нами.

– Холмс, – я едва был в состоянии говорить. – Это было необычно. Это было великолепно.

Холмс склонил голову. – Я переписал многое, – тихо признался он, – в надежде, что вы могли бы это одобрить.

– И я это делаю, – ответил я, ошеломлённый. – Это – самое прекрасное музыкальное произведение, которое я слышал за очень долгое время.

– Спасибо, – он мягко улыбнулся.

– Сарасате действительно повезёт, – улыбнулся я, – получить его в свой репертуар.

Холмс медленно покачал головой. – Я передумал, – признался он. – Я решил, что это должно остаться неопубликованным. Сюда вложено слишком много... меня... мне уже не доставило бы удовольствия слушать чужую интерпретацию, какой бы совершенной она ни была.

– Я понимаю, – согласился я. – Вы могли бы сыграть для меня ещё раз?

Он кивнул и заиграл. Музыка полилась, и небольшое пространство в несколько футов между нами снова стало моим миром на несколько драгоценных минут.

***

(1) – Piano (лат) – Не громко, тихо, нежно, не в полную силу звука (об исполнении музыкального произведения).  
(2) – Па́бло де Сараса́те (исп. Pablo de Sarasate, полное имя Пабло Мартин Мелитон де Сарасате-и-Наваскуэс – Pablo Martín Melitón de Sarasate y Navascués; 10 марта 1844, Памплона – 20 сентября 1908, Биарриц) – испанский скрипач и композитор.  
(3) – Сент-Джеймс-холл (англ. St James's Hall) – концертный зал в Лондоне, Англия, открытый 25 марта 1858 года. Концертный зал спроектирован архитектором и актёром Оуэном Джонсом. Зал вмещал свыше 2000 человек. Располагался в месте сближения Риджент-стрит (точнее, её центральной части, называемой «Квадрантом») с Пикадилли-стрит. В рассказе Артура Конан Дойла «Союз рыжих» Шерлок Холмс и доктор Уотсон побывали на концерте Сарасате в Сент-Джеймс-Холле. Сарасате действительно выступал в Сент-Джеймс-Холле в 1874 году.


End file.
